


Not As Straight As You Seemed

by niveuos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, Harry and Draco are friends, M/M, Post-War, Roommates, characters that don't act like themselves, even tho they both think the other one is straight lol, first work in this fandom?, i was bored and it was late at night, like seriously Draco is hardly Draco at all this is so bad, they go to a gay rally thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: Harry and Draco go to a same-sex love rally to oppose an anti-gay rally happening at the same location. They both think each other are straight.





	Not As Straight As You Seemed

**Author's Note:**

> lol so i was bored and wrote this in like an hour. it's my first drarry fic that ive posted however im currently working on three other one shots (two of which are smutty lmao) and they'll be better. this was just some fun so don't judge my writing based off this yeah thanks lol

"Today you're coming with me to one of those Muggle anti-homophobo protest things. And you can't say no."

Startled, Harry looked up to see his roommate standing above him with his usual determined look on his face, arms crossed. In any other situation, Harry would've laughed at Draco's mispronunciation of homophobe, but he was in too much shock to care. When had Draco picked up an interest in these sorts of things? The pair of them had been roommates for the past three years, after Draco had felt the Manor too large for him to occupy and Harry was too frightened to let anyone else live in Grimmauld Place by his side and not get possessive about the fact that it was his, but he was also afraid of being alone. The two boys decided to get over their differences and room together after school had finished, which started out as a convenience thing but they had grown on one another. If Ron and Hermione didn't exist he would call him his best friend. He did see more of the blonde wanker nowadays anyway.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, trying to piece the information together. This wasn't like his roommate at all.

"Well, like, I was a right prick all through high school- "

"Can't argue there."

"Oh, shut it, Potter. Anyway, I was a right ass, and you told me how Muggles still have issues accepting homosexuality, and after you introduced me to Facebook I see public events coming up all the time. There's meant to be an anti-gay protest thing in London today, so a bunch of people are going to rally against them. I thought it would be good, to do some thing like that. To, I dunno, redeem myself or something."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You can't just go to these things to clear your conscience. You have to actually care.

"I do care, you dick!" Draco exclaimed, hitting him on the head. "That's why I wanna go. Because I care."

Harry pretended to think about it for a moment. "You do realise everyone's gonna think we're a couple, yeah?" he warned.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "They can think what they want. In the end, they're just Muggles. I'll Obliviate them for all I care." Harry laughed, because he knew he wasn't serious. However, he couldn't think so lightly about the situation. The truth was, he was the opposite of straight, and he'd been in love with Draco for years. Living together only made him realise his feelings sooner and the whole thing was a mess, really. Draco was straight, constantly going on dates with potential pureblood witches of genetic perfection, although never went out with the same woman twice. All he did was complain about them. Harry listened supportively, but the truth was he fell miserable every time Draco attended one. He was too lovesick for his own good.

"Fine. We'll go. But don't complain to me if you get bored," Harry said eventually, heart lurching at Draco's satisfied smile. They both waltzed out the door moments later, ready to walk to the centre of London where the pair of rallies were both going to happen.

By the time they both had arrived, there was a small gathering there already, people from both sides beginning their arguing. There were stereotypes on both sides, although he found the majority of the people on the anti-gay side were white people in their late forties or older. It shouldn't have come as a shock to him, honestly.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked as they moved to the back of the anti-homophobe crowd. People were arriving rapidly, surrounding them with signs and bright t shirts, and it was slowly getting louder.

"Don't really know. You were the one who wanted to come," Harry replied, shrugging. The whole ordeal had been interesting so far, but he wasn't sure if it was quite worth his while yet. A Christian lady was shouting bible verses over their heads. A boy to their right said if she didn't shut up, he'd tell her all the ways he planned to sit on the Devil's dick. Harry chuckled at that one.

"I want to start yelling shit. Let's move to the front." Harry knew that Draco always got what he wanted, so followed him begrudgingly through the crowd with a roll of his eyes. Most people were there by themselves, but they were quick to make friends in their combined hatred of the opposition. Draco and Harry most definitely appeared as a couple and Harry loved it. He just wished they could act like one, too.

"I don't want to lose you," Draco said, grabbing his hand as they got closer. There were police around now. People were losing their shit. Harry felt his heart pounding with adrenaline, the excitement of the fight, ready to scream at the top of his lungs if Draco did so, too.

Harry blushed at the contact, squeezing tightly so as to not lose him in the crowd. He'd decided that it was definitely a good idea to leave the house today. _Definitely a brilliant idea,_ he thought, staring down at their entwined hands.

"Hey you homophobic pieces of shit!" Harry broke out of his loving thoughts to hear the receiver of that love screaming at the front of the pack, gaining the attention of a small group of the anti-gay folks. "Go pick on some people your own age, you old as fuck wankers!"

"Smooth," Harry murmured into his ear, enjoying the excuse to have to speak closer to him so he could hear.

"I'm mad just being in this environment. This is great. I feel so free," Draco gushed, yelling some nonsense some more. "You try it," he said breathily. "It feels amazing."

Harry shrugged, willing to give it a go. "As soon as we discover time travel, I'm sending you back to the 1950s where you belong along with your outdated views!"

Draco laughed. "You're the best. This is the best."

Men and women alike around them joined in on their impromptu terrible roasting, but they just couldn't stop laughing. They were angry and frustrated and free and full of laughter. Signs were thrown and police dragged people away who got too violent, and Harry wished he could be like this all the time, hand in hand with Draco Malfoy, their old anger at one another now directed at somebody else.

A small gap had been produced by the two groups, as neither one really wanted to get too close to the other. Draco had a sudden idea and pulled Harry forward until they were standing hand in hand directly between the two groups, causing Harry to blush bright red. The people at the front of the two groups were the only ones to notice, as the opposition called them children of the devil and faggots and all sorts of other bad words, but their own side encouraged them with whoops and cheers.

"Listen up!" Draco shouted, but it didn't reach far enough as there was still too much noise in the area to be heard. He resorted to bringing his fingers to his lips to let out a loud whistle, catching a lot more people's attention. "Thanks," he acknowledged, ignoring Harry's questioning look. What was this boy planning? The blond was smiling so much it made Harry forget how to breathe. "This here is my best friend Harry!" As he raised their joined hands, the crowd cheered on their own side and booed on the other. "We hated each other in high school and now we live in the same apartment. He burns his toast all the time and I leave my socks lying around everywhere and he always scolds me for it but I'm a terrible person and I always forget to take his orders seriously. Now I hope acts of homosexuality repel you lot back into the dark hole you came from because I'm honestly sick of your utter bullshit! Ta ta, loves!" With that, he grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and kissed him so fiercely Harry thought his nose would break.

Everything around him turned silent as he felt Draco's lips collide with his own. All of his dreams simultaneously collided and came true at once and he kissed back with the same level of passion, fisting Draco's hair and drawing him impossibly closer. When they couldn't bear to hold their breath any longer, they broke apart, only to fall back in again, this time all tongue and clashing teeth and it was wet and hot and messy and Harry loved it, Draco's hands on his back and his neck and ass and sending fireworks shooting up his spine.

Harry broke away for some more air. "I thought you were straight!" he shouted in accusation, hands still in Draco's hair as the crowd fell in around him. The rest of their lot had taken this act of retaliation as some sort of cue, because people of the same sex were kissing left right and centre all around them, the anti-gay protesters slowly feeling overwhelmed as they backed away. They continued to chant, but they looked so vividly uncomfortable it was almost comical.

"I thought _you_ were straight!" Draco laughed, kissing him again, and again, until his lips were red and they hurt, and then they were going home, a tangle of limbs at the front door as Harry pushed Draco up against it on the other side.

"I've wanted to do this since I was in fourth year," Draco admitted, sighing as Harry marked his neck, shivering at the feel of his teeth on his skin.

"Really?" Harry mumbled into the flesh. "I only figured it out once we moved in together."

"That's because you're oblivious as shit," Draco laughed, feeling it rumble through his own body into Harry's. "I've probably loved you since sixth year."

"Mm, you definitely have me beat," Harry admitted, kissing his collarbones now. "I realised I loved you a few years ago. Who knows how long I'd been in love with you before then." They laughed, then continued their onslaught of kissing, which really was beginning to be Harry's favourite past time.

"Hmm, this feels good," Draco purred, turning Harry's head to kiss him on the lips again.

"Indeed it does," Harry replied, then ceased their conversation with another kiss, this time more open mouthed and desperate. In terms of first kisses, it really did take the cake.

The next day, once news of the rally hit television screens, Harry was really glad he'd decided to attend. _Really, really fucking glad,_ he thought, staring down at a sleeping Draco between his legs, fingers tangled together in a subconscious cry for affection, a request Harry was truly happy to fulfil from now till the end of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ends abruptly bc i was tired and i'm also a loser what a lol!!! hope u liked it somewhat bc i sure don't. find my tumblr at phantsy.tumblr.com (i never use it rip) and stay tuned for my better drarry fics get #excited my dudes


End file.
